The List
by Books and Chocolate
Summary: Chapter Eight. Hermione has a list with every guy's name on it in seventh year. Including Harry Potter's. Changed chapter titles.
1. The List

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. _**

_A/n: Sorry the first chapter is so short, but I really wanted to post this first __chapter. I will try to make the second one longer, but I'm not promising __you anything. I hope you enjoy and please review!_

**Chapter One**

Hermione hurried along the empty hallway, her bag hitting her hip, her things rattling inside. She was heading for Transfiguration. And she was late. She was horribly late.

_I am so late._

But it hadn't been her fault that Seamus had wanted to "talk" to her about something. And by talk I mean: Wanting to do something that the old Hermione would have slapped him for. But this was the new Hermione. The new Hermione did stuff like this all the time, and she regretted none of it. She didn't feel guilty, or even used. The new Hermione liked to do forbidden things. She liked to do things that the professors found disgusting and inappropriate for school, and terrible school behavior. She didn't care. She didn't.

And he had been on her list, anyway.

That's right. Hermione had a list. And this was no ordinary list. Because on this list, every single guy in seventh year was on it. Even Draco. Actually, she had done Draco a few weeks before. It wasn't too bad either. But something was missing.

Something wasn't there.

She rounded a corner. Everyone knew Hermione had a list. Everyone. Professors, ghosts, the guys and the girls. And Hermione didn't care if they were single or not. It really made no difference to her what-so-ever.

She entered the quiet classroom. It looked like they were taking a test of some sort.

She walked quickly to the only open seat - next to Harry - and quietly set her bag down, taking out her things.

"Where have you been?" Harry hissed, jotting something down on his paper. She rolled her eyes.

"Why do you have to know?" She asked, finding her book.

"I don't 'have' to know anything. I was just wondering where you were," Harry said nastily.

"Whatever," Hermione said. "What page?"

Harry glared at her. "249."

She smiled. "Thank you."

He didn't say anything. She could tell he was pissed. Then again, he usually was these days. And she couldn't understand it at all. Not that she cared. Far from it, actually.

Hermione supposed Harry was mad at her, but she wasn't entirely sure. Then again, these days it seemed like he was always mad. And she was no exception.

"You know Harry," She whispered as she bent her head to scan the pages. "You really need to work on your 'people' skills."

He clutched the page in his hand. Hermione smirked. "And your anger problems."

"Shut up." Harry snarled. Hermione looked at him.

"It's not my fault that you can't take a little bit of constructive criticism." Hermione shut the book, and pulled out a peice of parchment.

"Shut up," Harry hissed. "You're only acting this way because of what happened last year."

Hermione looked at him fearfully. He was right. He was one-hundred percent, positively, absolutly right.

He didn't blink. She looked at the parchment.

"And you know I'm right, so don't go denying it this time."

"I won't deny it if you just leave it alone. It had nothing to do with you and you know it." Hermione snapped, closing her books, grabbing her bag, and ignoring McGonagall's protests as she left the room.

Harry was always doing this to her.

_It's not like it's any of his business. Why can't he learn to keep his mouth shut?_

But it didn't matter. Not anymore. She opened a small pocket on her bag as she rounded a corner. Taking out her list, she also grabbed a muggle utensil: A pen.

She unfolded her list, and scanned it, crossing off a few names, adn looked to see who was next.

Humming a little toon, she eyed the name, made sure she got it right, and stuffed her things back into her bag.

This person would be almost unsatifactoringly easy: _Neville Longbottom_


	2. Neville and Harry

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

_A/n:This chapter is a bit longer, but not too much. I am very sorry for how short this is, because I know I had said I was going to make the chapters longer, but those big end-of-the-year tests are coming up so I'll be swamped. But don't worry, because I won't completly abandon this story. I hope you enjoy and please review!_

**And to one of my reviewers:**

_**anna999: She will reach Harry soon. I promise. It's just that I didn't want to immediatly put the story into full-throttle in the first chapter. But don't worry. Harry will be next. But maybe I think I might have one more person before him after Neville, but he'll be soon. I promise you that. **_

**Chapter Two**

Hermione entered the library, searching for Neville. He was usually in the library, studying up on some mish-mosh topic that even when she was into her books she would roll her eyes at. But even though he was still the silly, kind-hearted boy, he had definetly filled out in the looks-department.

Slowly, Hermione walked in between the aisles of books and chairs and desks, scanning the tables.

There. Right between a section of books on frogs and rats and Madame Pince's desk.

She fixed her skirt and cleared her throat, smoothing down her hair.

"Neville," Hermione said, standing with a hand placed on her cocked hip. By the way he suddenly gripped the corner of the page and the way his breathing got faster, she knew he knew it was her.

They all did.

He didn't say anything.

"Oh, come on Neville. Don't make this hard on yourself," Hermioen said, her voice sweet like poisoned honey.

"I-I-I don't know...what you're...talking..." Neville stuttered, his voice even more shaky than usual.

"Oh, but I think you do. Why don't we," Hermione sat on the desk, crossing her legs and shoving the books aside. Neville gulped. "Go somewhere, and relax your nerves. I find that things always work better when you're...calm."

Neville blinked.

Hermione laughed. "Come on. You won't get another chance at this."

"Hermione..." Neville started.

"Fine," Hermione said, her voice icy. "Be like that. But I'll have you know, hundreds of boys like you would kill to be offered the chance I just offered you."

She got up, made sure all was right with her clothes, and walked off.

"Wait!" Neville called. "I want this."

Hermione turned around, smirking.

Two hours later, the door opened to a broom closet. Hermione stepped out, and adjusted her shirt, wiping the corners of her mouth.

She turned around. "Not bad, Longbottom." She shut the door, strolling off.

Surprisingly, she spoke the truth.

Okay, so it had taken a little bit for him to stop shaking, and to stop muttering things under his breath, but it all turned out good in the end.

She was walking down a dusty corridor, obviously not looking where she was going, and bumped into someone. She shook it off, mumbling a sorry. She looked up.

Two piercing green eyes met her stare and open mouth.

Harry.

**A/n: Ok, I know...terribly short...but like I said, this might be the last chapter for a while...if you want another fic, Harry/Hermione fans can read: You Never Loved Me, Anyway, because I am currently working on the second chapter. Please review!**

_Cassie: Thank you. Yes, she can have all the credit for the whole library thing, because I needed to know the name for the librarian. Yes. Dumb ole' me._


	3. Number 276

**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **

_A/n: I recently got a review from someone saying this wasn't a romance fic. Actually it is. It will just take some time, that's all. That person really needs to learn how to read between the lines and learn the meaning of the saying 'You shouldn't judge a book by its cover.' So anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter, and I was surprised that this didn't take me any time at all to post, so we'll see about the next chapter, but I'm not promising anything. Maybe late this week, or early next. Enjoy and please review!_

_Also, this chapter some of you may not like, only because it does get kind of - oh, you'll see._

**Chapter Three**

"Um..." Hermione started slowly. She backed away from Harry, feeling his rage.

"So," Harry said. "How did it go? Longbottom any good?"

Hermione winced. His words felt like someone had dropped a bucket of cold water on her head. She took a step back, and raised her hands, spreading her fingers.

"Harry I-"

"No," He spit, stepping closer. "I won't take this any more. Your lies, the games, the whole 'beating around the bush' thing. All of it."

"Harry you don't understand..."

"What I don't understand is why you're treating all the guys around here like animals and showing yourself off as some _slut_." He said the word as if it were something that didn't taste right in his mouth. Sour and bitter.

Hermione became angry. "Just stay the hell out of this! You wouldn't possibly understand what I'm going through right now, so just go somewhere, curl up and die!"

Harry was taken aback by her words, but Hermione seemed unfazed by any of it.

"Maybe I should! Then no one would give a damn if you got sick, or pregnant, or...or..."

Hermione was about to send a comment back at him before his words slowly sunk in. He cares? Hermione wondered. But he couldn't possibly...But she quickly brushed her surprise off.

"Harry? Would you please just SHUT UP?" Hermione yelled.

Harry looked at her, eyes wide.

"Dammit, Harry! Just stay out of my business, ok? Because you prance around like you know everything, and why I'm doing shit like this all the time, and you're always yelling at me and everything! Well I'm getting sick of it! Just do me a favor and stay the hell out of it, because none of it concerns you!" Hermione spat. She walked away from him, anger threatening to erupt all over again. She hadn't really meant to get so mad at him in such a short period of time. She didn't really like being angry at him all the time, but he was always so god damn annoying.

She was stiff and cold. Wrapping her arms around herself, she decided to go back to her room, and get away from...ugh...she didn't even want to think about his name at the moment.

She reached into her pocket where the pen and her list were tucked away. Unfolding it, her eyes scanned the particularly long piece of paper, and pen in hand, she crossed of Neville's name.

Not even bothering to check to see who was next, she shoved her things back into her pocket. She mumbled things all the way to the common room and her room, finally relaxing as she sat down on her bed.

Tired, she checked her throat from the yelling she had done. It was sore.

"Great," Hermione said with a roll of her eyes as she began to undress. She wanted to go to sleep. She wasn't hungry anyway.

Slipping off her skirt, she didn't notice her pen and list fall out of the pocket. She pulled some stretchy, tight pants on over her curvy legs, and changed shirts.

Hermione ran a brush through her hair quickly, and sighed as she slipped in between the cool, crisp bed sheets. Flicking off the light, she closed her eyes and fell into a dreamless sleep.

Meanwhile, the list lay open on the floor.

It was a good thing that Hermione hadn't noticed that it had fallen. She probably would have fainted, or mutter a bunch of curses at it, ripping it to shreds.

Because there he was, number 276: _Harry Potter_ was written in black ink.

Well this should be interesting, don't you think?


	4. Hogsmeade and Seducing

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **_

_A/n: This chapter is a little longer. Three and a half pages. I think. I don't know. I hope you enjoy, and like always: please review._

_Dicexxxhanyou: I know you are freaking out about Ron. And don't worry. He'll come into the story. He definitely plays an important role in this fic. A very important role. So stop cursing. Sheesh. And oh yea _Cassie _I know where you live J_

**Chapter Four**

It rained the next morning. But that didn't stop almost half of the Hogwarts population from going to Hogsmeade. And with Christmas coming soon, everyone had Christmas shopping to do.

Well, almost everyone.

Hermione had woken up late. She had slipped twice on the floor, one time falling, and hitting her elbow on the floor. She hit her head on the metal bar hanging over the shower, and her hair was a mess, because she had forgotten to straighten it, and she had forgotten to buy extra shampoo. So now, she was angry, she was mad, and she was tired. _And _she had her period.

As soon as she plopped down a few seats away from Harry, he looked at her, smirked, and said, "You look like hell."

"Shut up," Hermione snapped. "I know. I had a bad morning. Not that it concerns you."

"You know," Harry said, still with that smirk on his face. "I think you should really work on your 'people' skills."

Hermione looked at him angrily, realizing she had said that to him not so long ago.

"Bastard," she muttered.

Harry just turned away, making Hermione even more frustrated. Merlin, she hated him sometimes. She turned away from him, and grabbed a piece of toast, munching on it loudly, ignoring the scowls she was receiving from everyone.

"Do you really have to chew so loud?" Harry asked, annoyed.

"Did you really have to ask that?" Hermione said flatly.

Harry just sent a glare at her.

"You know Harry I would like to stay and play these little games with you, but I have to be getting along. You understand don't you? Why don't you try them on Parvati. I hear she's getting desperate." Hermione said with a smirk, and left the Hall. Parvati stood up, but Lavender held her down.

"Let it go," Lavender said. Parvati sat back down.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hermione was running. She had forgotten something. The list. She had just remembered as she left the Hall. Worried that one of the house elves had taken it, she picked up her pace.

Stumbling into her room, she immediately spotted it on the floor. She grabbed it, tucked it into her bag, not even looking to see who was next. She closed the door to her room, ran down the stairs, out of the common room, and into the corridor.

Remembering she didn't have class, she followed a flock of students heading out of the building.

She'd check her list later.

As she walked down the crowded street into Hogsmeade, a few thoughts flitted across her mind.

_Let's see. I'm out of parchment…need to stock up on that. Some of my quills have gone missing…and I spilled a whole thing of ink, so I'll need more of that…and then there's parchment…hm…I need shampoo…nail polish…definitely not the cheap kind…and then I need more hair scrunchies cause Dobby seems to be stealing them again…I'll have to talk to him then…_

She stopped and turned into The Three Broomsticks. She ignored the crowded tables, and cheery atmosphere, heading straight towards the bar area. She plopped down on a peeling red leather seat and sighed. The bartender appeared almost immediately.

"The usual," Hermione said flatly. The bartender nodded, and disappeared into the back.

"Still drinking alcohol, huh Hermione?" A deep voice said behind her.

"Fuck off, Harry." Hermione said flatly, not even having to turn around. She knew his voice anywhere.

"You didn't answer my question," Harry said, sitting down beside her, much to the dismay of Hermione.

"And you apparently didn't hear what I just said," Hermione snapped. The bartender came back out from the back, carrying Hermione's drink. He set it down in front of her. She nodded a thanks, and the bartender went off to tend to another customer.

Harry grabbed her drink before she could down it.

"HEY!" Hermione screeched, reaching for it.

"No," Harry said firmly. "Let me just see…"

Hermione watched helplessly as he took a long 'sip'.

"Yea. I would definitely say that's alcohol."

"It's spiced rum and coke, you asshole," Hermione said. "Now give it back."

"Fine. Go ahead and poison yourself. It's your funeral," Harry said with a smirk.

That did it.

"Asshole," Hermione muttered, spinning around, glass in hand. She threw it at the floor, ignoring the shrieks and screams, and the bits of glass that flew into her face, cutting her. Harry had stopped walking, but he didn't turn around and face her. She got up.

"I hate you." Hermione hissed, and she left the suddenly silent pub.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

Hours later, Hermione sat in her room, staring at the ceiling. The list was in her hand, but she hadn't looked at it. Thoughts crossed her mind, and fists had clenched and unclenched. The pen was poised in her tight grip.

"Merlin! I didn't know the meaning of hate until I met Harry Potter."

She glanced down at the hand that was holding the sacred piece of paper. Sighing heavily, she opened it forcefully, her eyes scanning across the many crossed out names, coming the next one.

"It better be someone-" Hermione stopped halfway through her sentence, freezing in fear.

_Harry Potter_.

"What?" Hermione screeched. "How…Oh my God!"

No. This couldn't be. Not Harry. Not now. Of all times not now. She couldn't…she wouldn't…there was positively absolutely no freakin' way! She was going to skip him. There was no way she was going to seduce Harry Potter -

Wait.

Seduce?

Hermione thought about it some more, heart pounding, hands sweaty and shaking. Seduce? But still…she hated him. The thought of him was…repulsive. At least right now anyway. Ugh…but still…the thought of sleeping with _the_ Harry Potter was…exciting.

So then was she going to do it?

She thought about it for a little bit, checking off the reasons why she should and why she shouldn't. But it would be fun. It would be a challenge. But then there was also the other part about her hating him and the great possibility of him not being to fond of her. Also he would probably catch on. Everyone knew about her list. And he certainly did. Or did he? There was that whole Neville thing, but that anyone could have caught her.

So…was she going to seduce him?

_No. It's disgusting. And if he finds out, he'll be so mad. Not that I care._

That's what she should have been saying. That's what she should have thought.

"Yes."

You see what happens? You see why I hate telling stories like this?

"It'll be…fun."

Uh-huh. Sure. I just have one thing to say: Here we go.


	5. Anger, Tears, Ron and Wishes

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot. **_

_A/n: I know…I know…another short chapter…don't kill me…please…_

**Chapter Five**

Hermione was nervously adding ingredients to her potion. She was so…jumpy today. Which was odd, because usually she wasn't. But then again, it might have been because Harry was standing five feet away from her, and she was focusing more on him and her plan than her potion. And right now, she focusing on the area right above his head.

"What, Miss Granger, are you doing?" A cold voice asked behind her.

She spun around. "I'm sorry professor, but you see I was-"

"Looking at Potter? Daydreaming about him?" You could definitely see that Snape was enjoying this. Hermione gulped, and shut her eyes when Harry turned around, glaring at her, but question in his eyes.

"No. I was simply…looking at the board…"

"The board, _Miss Granger_, is up there." Snape pointed to the board, which happened to be in the opposite direction. Hermione felt hot, and she knew she was blushing.

"Sir, I wasn't looking at Harry. I was just looking…"

Snape cut her off. "Stop this lying. You _were_ looking at Harry. You will be serving detention tonight. And Potter you will join her."

"What? But I haven't…." Harry, said outraged.

"You were the object she was admiring. It was your fault that Granger got out of line."

"BUT SIR…" Harry and Hermione started.

"Make that another night," Snape said with a scowl on his face. Before he went to go torment another student, he turned back to Hermione.

"Really Granger…Potter…I thought Longbottom was bad. I guess even Potter can be a decent person…when he wants to be…I think he's out of your league." And he left a blushing Hermione and angry Harry.

"What the hell was that about?" Harry asked angrily.

"How the fuck should I know?" Hermione asked right back.

She turned around and got back to her potion. She was an idiot sometimes.

"You know, I don't know what your problem is…"

But Hermione wasn't listening. As if in a trance, she walked over to her seat, grabbed her bag, and slowly exited the classroom.

"Miss Granger! MISS GRANGER!" Snape called, coming over to the door. But Hermione was gone.

Snape went back over to Harry, anger in his step.

"Make that another nights' detention, Potter."

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGH

Hermione was in the common room, her bag at her feet, staring intently at the fire. She was replaying all that had happened. Sighing she sat back.

She had been silent and nervous, thinking about Harry and her plan, pissing off Snape, not finishing her potion, and walking out in the middle of class, and getting two nights of detention. All in one day.

She closed her eyes for a moment, relishing in the warmth of the fire, before she heard footsteps behind her.

"Hermione?"

"Oh good gods, Harry. Leave me alone." Hermione groaned.

"Not until you tell me what happened back there." Harry said.

"It's none of your business. Leave." Hermione said forcefully.

Harry came around and sat next to her. "Hermione -"

"You wanna know why I'm acting like this? You wanna know why I'm doing all this stuff? You wanna know why I'm acting like such a slut?"

Harry looked at her for a few moments, not saying anything. His green eyes pierced into her. She looked away.

"Yea, Hermione. I want to know." He said without blinking.

Hermione sighed. "I just…miss it."

Harry looked at her, confused. "Miss what?"

Hermione stood up. "Us. How we used to be so close. I miss it. All of it. The fights. The laughs."

Harry got up. "Hermione…"

"Stop, Harry. Stop. I can't deal with this anymore. It's my fault that it happened. If I had just been there, then maybe I could have…"

"It wasn't your fault, Hermione. It never was. It never will be." Harry said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

But Hermione shrugged it off. "Harry…"

"No, Hermione. You stop. It wasn't your fault. Don't blame yourself…"

Hermione spun around, tears in her eyes. "Harry…it's my fault. It's my fault that Ron is dead."


	6. Flashbacks and Apologies

_**Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.**_

_A/n: Short chapter. Very short, actually. But I feel bad because I haven't posted in a long time, and this will be it until next week. So enjoy and as always: review!_

**Chapter Six**

"Just get out, Harry," Hermione whispered.

And Harry did just that. Hermione sighed and leaned her head against the back of the couch. She hadn't really thought about Ron's passing since it actually happened. She hadn't really thought about him, or the…accident. Convinced it was her fault, she had shut herself in her room, trying to block out the images as they ran through her mind…

_"Ron!" _

_A scream. A shout. A yell. Ron was in danger. Ron was in trouble. Running fast, Hermione tried to find him. _

_"Ron!" _

_He had to be close. She could feel him…she just had to see him._

_"Where are you?" She whispered. She tripped. But didn't fall. Brushing herself off, and not checking to see if she had any cuts or bruises, she continued her search. _

_"Harry!" She called. She heard breathing behind her. Spinning around, she felt Harry's hand slip into her own. _

_"Find…" Hermione started, but the look in Harry's eyes told her she didn't need to say a thing. _

_"Ron!" The call was closer, and as they stumbled into view of Ron, they realized he was saying his name. _

_"Oh, Ron!" Hermione sobbed, going to his side. She placed a shaking hand on his cheek, and clutched his hand. "Please, Ron…"_

_"Hermione…" Ron said, his eyes wide. "What…where…how…"_

_"Hermione, we need to get Ron to Hogwarts. Do you think you can manage?" Harry asked._

_Hermione nodded, and turned back to Ron. But Ron looked…different somehow. His eyes had glazed over, and he didn't seem to be breathing…_

_"Oh no…Harry! Harry! Ron isn't…he's cold…Harry!" Hermione sobbed, pushing herself away from Ron._

_"Come on, Hermione. He can't be…" But Harry sounded unsure. Trembling, he reached out a hand, and placed two fingers on his neck, checking for a pulse._

_There wasn't one._

_Harry removed his hand, as Hermione looked at him. His eyes seemed to say it all, and as Hermione rushed into his arms, only one thought occurred to her:_

_He was dead. _

_Dead..._

"I hate you, Ron!" Hermione screamed. "I hate you for doing this to me!"

And then she cried.

"I hate you…" The walls seemed to echo back. _I hate you for doing this to me._

_I'm sorry…_

Ron.


	7. Jinxes

**_Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot_. **

_A/n: I'm in NY right now as I'm typing this. I am grounded off the computer though, until next Friday so I probably won't post again until that Monday. Sorry for being a bad kid! Enjoy and please review! _

_And thank you to all my lovely reviews! And check out my other work here and at My penname is x punkrocklove x._

**Chapter Seven **

Hermione sat down, not bothering to serve herself anything. She wasn't hungry, and she didn't really feel like going to puke it all up in the bathroom like she's been doing since you-know-what happened. She merely sighed and had a small glass of orange juice and then grabbed her bag and left. She hadn't seen any sign of Harry, but that was relieving because she didn't want to quarrel with him at all today. But a re-run of yesterday suddenly flashed in her mind and she realized that that wish was likely to be refused, because she had detention that night with him and Snape. Oh, joy.

But she decided not to worry about that at the moment. She merely picked up her pace to DADA, anxious. She wanted so bad to hit Harry with one of the Unforgivable Curses. It was a horrible thought, but he had made her so mad in the last few days, even though he really hadn't done anything at all, but she was angry, and she needed and badly wanted to take it out on him. Mean, angry, and yes; terribly hard on someone who had done almost nothing, even when using magic, but at the moment she cared about nothing except the satisfying look of hatred, pain, anger and shock on his face for when she hit him. Ah, the comfort.

But then she thought of Ron. Somehow he had just slipped into her mind and stayed there, though barely noticed, until her plans of hurting the Harry Potter had stopped for the moment, and then he decided just to sneak up on her like he did when he was...Well, it didn't matter. Not anymore. She merely pushed him into the back of her mind, and ignored the cries of frustration he left within her. He could wait. She couldn't. Wouldn't.

Entering the room quietly, she hurried to her seat and sat down, waiting, wanting, needing.

"Hurry up," she mumbled. "Hurry...up..."

"Well, well, well. I guess the little mudblood finally spoke her mind. Hm, I was going as fast as I could..." A cold voice said. She didn't even have to look up to know who it was.

"Shut up. It wasn't directed at you, or any other of your ugly, crude, and disgusting goons," Hermione said nastily. "So I would suggest you kept your mouth shut, you foul, loathsome, pig."

"Hm, not so nice today, are we? PMSing?" He said, a smirk evident in his tone.

Hermione ignored him, but the word YES flashed a million and one times in her head. She heard him snicker and walk off. She had a feeling he too knew the answer.

She simply rolled her eyes, and let them wander over to the door, where bunches of students - Harry included - entered from.

_Don't even think about it_, Hermione thought as she saw him search for a seat. But since he couldn't read her thoughts, or just didn't want to, he came over and slid in beside her anyway.

Hermione kept a growl suppressed in her throat.

He did turn towards her though, and opened his mouth...

"Shut it," she said flatly, and directed her attention to the front of the room. Hopefully their professor would be there soon. Her leg was twitching and she was uncontrollably hot, and she was getting horribly impatient. What a great combination. Haha. Not.

She knew Harry wanted desperately to say something - anything - to her to break the very thick layer of ice between them, but she knew that it would take a whole lot of words and 'I'm sorrys' to even make her consider changing her mind about the whole thing.

And the funny thing was that she almost wanted him to apologize so this whole thing was one thing off her mind and she wouldn't have to worry about it anymore or plot against him, using the DADA classes as inspiration.

Almost.

And anyway, he wouldn't even mean it, and she would believe him for the first two seconds until it dawned on her, and he would laugh and never let her live it down. But that didn't matter because she didn't want him to go through all that trouble just to see her angry.

And she already was, anyway.

A door opened and slammed. Hermione let out a breath she didn't even know she was holding.

What a relief.

"Alright," Professor Ludwig said as she entered the classroom. "Put away your books and take out your wands. We will learn a new spell today."

The students exchanged glances and smirks, especially those on the Malfoy side. Hermione turned away from their snickers with a role of her eyes, and turned her attention back to the front of the room, whipping out her wand.

"Now, the incantation we are going to try will be a simple, effective one that will put the victim selected in so much agony they will feel not a thing, but drop down and be knocked out for a few minutes enough for you to get away in safety. But the spell doesn't always work like it should, so there _will _be some complications." Ludwig raised her wand and with a few swift movements, pushed the desks aside; students and all.

"Get up, and come close," she instructed. The students obeyed.

"Alright, now the incantation itself is easy. Wands out."

Wands were out.

"Repeat after me: _Numora Agos_!"

A chorus of _Numora Agoses_ were heard around the room.

"Good. Get into pairs. By the way, the movement is like drawing a seven in the air, just flick when you reach the point on the bottom. Go!"

Hermione looked around wildly for Harry. He was just standing there, but his eyes were on her. She pointed her wand at him. He seemed to get it, and pointed his at her too.

"Ready?" he asked hotly.

"Didn't even have to ask, " she replied smoothly. "_Numora Agos_!"

Harry didn't even try to defend himself. As soon as the purple beam shot out from her wand, there was no hope for him. He was down. Hermione smirked and enjoyed the look if terror and pain on his face as it hit him in the chest, and the clatter of his glasses and wand as they hit the cold, hard stone floor.

"Easy," Hermione said out loud. Ludwig rushed over and gave Harry a glance and then turned to Hermione.

"Good work, Granger. Though, I don't think you said the words angry enough. He's waking now."

And she was right. Hermione looked fearfully at his stirring body, and shut her eyes tight, not even hearing the cry of a spell hitting her, or the flash of pain that was so cruel and evil, the breath was squeezed out of her and she immediately saw black. She stumbled and fell, not caring of she ever woke again.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

"Hermione? Hermione?" A deep voice was saying. She let out a moan as she used her elbows to push herself off the floor.

"What?" She snapped, apparently not caring how nice that voice had been to her. She didn't care about nice voices. She wanted an answer as to why she was laying on the floor, apparently knocked out cold a few minutes before.

"Are you okay?"

"Do I bloody look it?" She said nastily.

There was silence. But she didn't even care anymore. Rushing out of the room, and on the verge of tears, she completely ignored the voice that was calling her back, knowing it was Harry.

HGHGHGHGHGHGHGHG

That night, even more so than all the others, she wanted to eat. Not throw it back up, but eat. She was almost proud of herself for it, a smirk playing about her lips, until Harry spoke to her.

"Hermione..."

"Screw it, Harry. I don't appreciate your company and I would appreciate it if you went on about your meal instead of talk to me about dumb things that don't need discussing," Hermione said in one breath. She turned and looked down at her food.

Suddenly she wasn't feeling so hungry anymore.

_AN- Thank you to Emily (Broken Lies 101), one of my Best friends for posting this for me, my computer is being gay and wouldn't let me go on So thank you for sticking with the story through my long wait. So I think you shoudl read one of her stories as a thank you and to review._

_P.S. She wrote that._


	8. Detentions and Kisses

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the plot.

A/n: sorry for the long wait again, and for last time. I promised myself I wouldnt do that, and I have. Once again, very sorry. Also, this chapter will focus a little more on Harry. Also..I've..well..sped up some things..some of you might get mad about what I've done..saying I was rushing along too fast..but if you think about it, the last few chapters weren't going anywhere..and you're definitely going to see a different side of Hermione..so I hope you enjoy, and please review!

* * *

**_Chapter Eight_**

Harry was angry. Okay, maybe not angry...frustrated was more like it. But anyway, he really didn't understand what Hermione's problem was. If he was such a pain...then couldn't she just tell him already instead of making excuses, or just running out of the classroom? He didn't seem to understand why she was being like this. Sure, he had to admit, he had been mean to her in the last couple of weeks. But he didn't intend to go overboard with it. And his bad demeanor was the cause of Ron's death. She should have known that. It's not like he was a girl or anything, and people could just asume -- Nevermind. It didn't matter. All he knew was that Hermione was angry with him and he intended to either find out why, or put a stop to it.

As he was thinking about all this, he realized that his feet had taken him to the Potion's room. He could vaguely hear a quill scratching against parchment, and a few mutters in between. Sighing, he opened the door, ready for his detention.

"Ah, Potter. Glad to see you've decided not to skip," Snape said, the same deadpan tone he'd been using since the first time Harry had walked into the dungeon. Harry tried not to roll his eyes or say anything that could cost him another night's worth, and slipped into the left side of the desk. Apparently Hermione wasn't here yet. That was good. It meant that he could take some time to think about what he was going to say to her, and how he was going to say it. Too bad Snape was in a sort of teasing mood tonight. Ah, well...

"Potter?"

Harry looked up. "Yes, sir?"

"I suspect that Granger is going to be late tonight, right?"

"I dunno, sir. Maybe." Harry quickly looked down. He didn't want Snape to see the smile in his eyes.

He could hear Snape sigh heavily.

"What do you mean, maybe? Yes, or no?" Snape stood. Harry looked up, and sat back.

"Yes, sir. Sorry. I wasn't sure..." He stopped. Better not to have Snape lose patience quickly.

"Well, Potter, I think that you better stop all this supposing nonsence, and -- "

The door opened. Hermione walked in, eyes on Harry. He couldn't read what he saw there, but he knew she saw the relief flash in his eyes.

Snape glanced at the small clock on his desk. "Granger, you're - "

"Late. I know. Sorry Professor," Hermione apologized, and slid in next to Harry. Snape sat down, and, with a glare directed in Hermione's direction, went back to work.

"Hermione...can we talk?" Harry whispered.

Hermione at him for a few moments. He had a sudden feeling that she was going to say no. He looked away, ready for it. "Fine."

He looked at her, surprised. "Really?"

She nodded. "Yes. But...don't make a big deal out of it."

"Okay," he said. Finally, he had at least made some progress. A small smile appeared on his lips.

"But," Here she leaned towards him, her body heat causing a shiver to run up and down his spine. He brushed it off. "Come along quickly and don't walk beside me. I don't want there to be -- a scene."

He looked at her, question in his eyes.

"Do as I say. We've got twenty-five minutes. Can you hold that long?" She teased, smiling. When was the last time she smiled? He tried to think, but couldn't. Too long. That's when.

"Yea, I can hold. Can you?" He waited for an answer. It didn't come.

* * *

"Okay," Harry said, sitting down next to a silent Hermione on the couch by the fire. "Are you gonna tell me what's bothering you?"

Hermione let out a breezy sigh, and turned to face him. "I guess I just miss him. I've been pretty stupid about it. You know, stomping around and everything, acting like -- a total..."

"I know what you mean," Harry told her with a small smile.

"Yea." Hermione turned away.

"So why are you acting like this? Why are you doing this?" Harry asking, making her look at him again. He slid a little closer.

"I dunno, really. Maybe its because I -- well...I just thought that we couldn't be friends anymore. I always thought that Ron held our friendship together. And when he died --" She cut off sharply, and brushed away a tear. "I thought the connection was broken."

"But not in fourth year, when you helped me..." Harry protested.

She let out a dry laugh. "You don't even know how many times I would try to talk to Ron. But I cherished all the time that we had spent together, because sometimes Ron just...didn't really suit my taste, I guess."

"I understand," Harry said, grabbing her hand.

Hermione let out a sob. "I'm sorry, Harry...really..."

Harry hugged her, and tried whispering comforting things in her ear. She hiccuped, and her sobs melted into deep breaths.

"Harry?"

"Yea?"

She pulled away a little. "I don't know what I'd do if I lost you too."

Harry looked at her tearfilled eyes, remembering the kiss with Cho. Was this the same thing? No, he told himself. Cho was...Cho. This was Hermione. And Hermione...But he never got to finish the thought. Their lips met in a kiss. Not a friendly peck, or a brush on the lips. No, this was like, amazing. It was...perfect.

Hermione wrapped her arms tight around Harry. She didn't know a kiss could be like this. Her whole body was on fire. And she didn't know how to act. She was suprised at herself. Usually she knew exactly what to do...how to act. But with Harry it was different. It was better. So much better...

* * *

A/n: Yea..I know..one of the crappiest endings to a chapter..but whatever..tell me what you think..and give me some ideas as to how I should carry on..I have a few..but I wanna see what you guys would do..kthnx..oh and they don't have sex if that's what you're thinking, you perve..if you were wondering if they were going to..I'm not that dumb..haha 


End file.
